


His Name

by Simp_for_yams



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, and i oop, baaaakaaaaa, its me baby kata and i have a huuuuuge diahrea, peepee poopoo, zaddy lorax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_for_yams/pseuds/Simp_for_yams
Summary: baaaaka nsfw lorax x once-ler 😜
Relationships: The Once-ler/Lorax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	His Name

"h-hey onceler sempai 😓😳😱" the lorax said

"hey zaddy lorax 😏" oncler breathed

 _omg onceler-chan called me zaddy baaaakaaaa 😱😏😜😁_

"lorax-kun you wanna ride my big fat meaty baguette? 😘😏🥵" onceler bushed

"omly if you touch my tall tree 😳" lorax-chans pants epanded

baaaaakkaaaaa "i know make kneed condoms you wanna try em ot lorax 😏"  
then they had sexied 

lorax gave birth to yumeko jabufn 😱 kneed condoms dont work baaaakaa 😓

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS SHIT I-


End file.
